


Talk

by Mister_Spock



Series: Star Trek Beyond- Missing Scenes & Additions [14]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hurt!Spock, Post-Beyond, Recovering Spock, beyond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 21:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10773249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Spock/pseuds/Mister_Spock
Summary: Uhura, McCoy and Kirk are at Spock's bedside. Tiny additional scene from Beyond.Complete.





	Talk

“So how long do you have to stay here for?” Lieutenant Uhura asked sitting in one of the vacant chairs beside Spock’s hospital bed.

“24 hours minimum to make sure there’s no infection. Who knows what he could have picked up on that damn planet.” McCoy huffed, looking over the notes on the data PADD for Spock again.

“I believe the question was directed at me, Doctor.” Spock remarked.

“You know Bones, technically you’re not his Doctor any more,” Kirk added with a fond smile.

“I’m always his Doctor. Besides they needed my expertise”

“They did?” Uhura queried.

“I had to fill them in on what happened and help them out with his unique heritage.”

“I could have informed them myself Doctor, had you not been fussing so.”

Uhura’s mouth turned up in the corners but she worked to keep a full smile breaking out. She ducked her head down, able to see Kirk grin broadly at the pair.

“Fussing?” McCoy repeated. “I wouldn’t-”

“Why don’t we go and check up with Sulu and the other, Bones. You’ve still got a lot to fill me in on.”

He huffed dramatically. “Fine.”

As the pair left Uhura returned her attention back to Spock who’s gaze was upon her. But once their eyes met, she was surprised to see his gaze move from hers.

He looked down and she could see he was searching for the best way to verbalise what he wanted to say.

“Nyota, I wish to apologise for what happened before we reached Yorktown. I wished to discuss matters further but found I was lacking in my ability to do so. I wished to come and find you, before we got called away, to discuss it further. I….” he faltered, unusual for Spock.

“It’s okay. I know it’s not easy for you to talk about these things. I just- I’m here for you, if you do.”

“I do wish to communicate with you about these matters. I had some news that further complicated the issues I wished to discuss.”

“Spock, it’s okay. I know you need to meditate on these things first.”

“Thank you for your understanding, Nyota.”

“We don’t have to talk about any of that now. You need to get better.”

“I feel perfectly fine.”

“McCoy said you could have died. More than once.”

“But I did not.”

She smiled at him. "If you wanna talk- let's talk."


End file.
